A Museum Investigation
Cruella de Vil's grand plan has been mislead by Lars' painting skills. Even though he tried his best, he'll continue to try and impress Cruella. Meanwhile, Kiva and Zack finally found Patch and Thunderbolt, in another area of the park. Zack: What a relief. Both Patch and Thunderbolt are okay. Kiva: Yeah, and not a moment too soon. - Suddenly, Kiva's Gummi Phone rang and she picked it up, revealed to be Raine. Raine: Hey, Kiva. Is this a bad time? Kiva: Well, kind of. Raine: Sorry, but we may have found something. It could be important. Kiva: Okay, what do you got? Raine: It's best to see it for yourselves. I'll upload the directions on your Gummi Phone. Kiva: Alright, be right there. - Kiva hanged up her Gummiphone. Zack: Who was that just now? Kiva: That was Raine. She want us to meet up with her. - Zack nodded and the two headed out again. At the museum, a few minutes later, they found Raine and Reia on the spot. Raine: Have a look at this. - Kiva and Zack then looked at a painting silhouette of a samurai confronting a monster. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: (Since Lars isn't here, might as well do this one myself.) It tells the tale of a samurai, who wields a magical sword, and confronted a monster. Kiva: Wow... It was intense just look at it. Reia: If Lars is here, he'll tells us more about it. Raine: Speaking of Lars, where did he ran off to? Kiva: He doesn't usually take breaks this long. I think he might be somewhere else. Reia: Maybe.. Then, our new task is to find Lars and get his security clearance. Quorra, got anything? - Quorra appeared to answer Reia's question. Quorra: His recent movements are in a warehouse not too far from the museum. Raine: But why there, of all places? Kiva: The puppies. Think about it, Raine. Cruella is planning to go back to her original plan. Reia: Original plan? Kiva: To make dog-skinned coats out of the puppies. We've stop that plan years ago, but she's not giving up on that with Lars' involvement on the line. Reia: ..Quorra, send the coordinates on my scouter. We need to find him now. - The gang ran after Lars, but quickly hides when Cruella sets out to Anita's old home. Reia: All clear. Lars is in the second floor. Everyone, grab onto me. - The group teleported to Lars, when he is spooked to see them. Lars: Wha? The 2nd Galactic Republic in my presence?? Reia: How do you know? Lars: Darling, please. It's all over the papers. Raine: He must've know about our battle against Darkseid. Zack: He might not be the only one.. Reia: Lars, listen to me. What was Cruella doing here? Lars: Well, she wanted a spot painting, to settle down with her obsession. No matter how hard I tried to create a masterpiece, she's not satisfied. Oh, figure bird of inspiration, to what far shore have you flown!? Reia: Get a grip, man! Cruella is using you! And you're calling yourself an art genius. Lars: Using me? ..Why would she? Raine: How much time do we have? Reia: Nightfall until Cruella gets back. Kiva: Oh! Plenty of time. Good enough. Lars: Why are you helping me? Reia: There's a bigger threat that is endangering our world. We need your security clearance to unlock a sword. Lars: The Sword of Tengu? But.. But, it's power is dangerous! Well, if you are going to do this, then take this glove with you. - Lars handed over the glove and the security clearance to the sword. Lars: This alone will handle its power. Reia: Good. Kiva, do you still have the coordinates for the De Vil place? Kiva: Yeah, but why would you go there? Reia: The Anti-Monitor is there, waiting to pounce. Zack, come with me. Zack: Oh! Okay. Reia: Kiva, the puppies are going to be targets again. Head back to the farm and check on Trax. Kiva: What about Qwark? Reia: ..You'll see him when you get there. (I'm sensing something off about him. Qwark might be starting to lose his shell. But, it'll break Kiva's poor heart.) Terra, go with her for me. Terra: Sure. But, where are you two going? Reia: I'll ask Tony Stark a favor. It won't be too long. Kiva: And what about Patch and Thunderbolt? Reia: Kiva, think about what's being a risk here. What's more important, saving just the puppies from Cruella or saving everyone from the Anti-Monitor including the puppies? Zack: I get it, Reia. You're showing an example of mercy. Kiva: Anti-Monitor, I guess... - Kiva is getting mad at Reia, who fails to see what's in front of her, but it's actually for one main reason. The Anti-Monitor has enough power to destroy countless planets with ease, with no restrictions. Cruella, however, has a few restrictions like her restraining order, but that doesn't stop her from creating a dog-skinned art picture with Lars on the line. Kiva and Terra returned to the farm when she sees Qwark all upset again. Qwark: That striped goody-two-shoes.. I'll show him who's the real hero. Kiva: Qwark? Are you alright? Qwark: Well, I was...holding down the fort. Terra: You're lying. You wanted payback on Ratchet, didn't you? Qwark: Say what now? Karai: The captain clearly stated that if there's mutiny again, you'll be out of the team for eagerness and your past records. Terra: Kiva, I know things are falling apart lately, but Ratchet almost activated the Separation Protocol because of him. Qwark: Okay! You got me! I'll confess! Kiva: Look, I understand that Qwark has done bad stuff in the past, but kicking him out of the team is someone else's call, not ours. Plus, my heart will be in tiny pieces and feeling depressed if we kick Qwark out now. Karai: ...Kiva's right. Ratchet can decide your judgment. For now, this is your last warning. Disrespect him and you'll disrespect the entire crew. Is that clear, Qwark? Qwark: Clear as crystal. - Karai went inside the house for tea and Qwark decided to help Nanny for a change of pace. Terra: I'm sorry you have to sit through that. Things are not the same since Darkseid. Kiva: I know. I just wish things are back to the way it used to be. Terra: That...might be a while. Some members, like Genis and Angela, are still upset. Think you can talk to Ratchet about this? Kiva: I'll try. - Kiva transported back to the starship and confronted Ratchet in the library, of all places inside the starship, reading "The Three Musketeers". Ratchet: Hey. Kiva: Hey. It's a bit..unusual for you to read a book. Ratchet: Sasha asked me to find some inspiration, so I thought this is the best way to do it. Kiva: Good. Listen, Terra told me that both Genis and Angela are still upset. Ratchet: Yeah. I found a mission suitable for them after we get the Sword of Tengu and store it for later. Kiva: What do you mean "suitable"? Ratchet: Let's just say Reia learned a few things from a friend in the past and wanted to put it to the test. Kiva: Oh.. Like what? Ratchet: Cooperation, as a team and a family. Kiva: Gosh... Do you think it'll work out? Ratchet: That all depends. - Suddenly, Kiva's Gummi Phone is ringing again and she picked it up, revealing to be Karai, in a tight spot. Karai: Kiva! We got trouble! A swarm of Heartless are heading for the farm! Kiva: Okay, Karai, On my way. - Kiva hanged up her Gummi Phone. Ratchet: Before you go, there's something important I need to tell you. Kiva: Can you be brief for me? Ratchet: ..There's a sudden change in history. The Anti-Monitor is not in the De Vil place, it's a trap for everyone. Kiva: What!? Are you kidding me? Ratchet: No, I'm not. Rescuing the puppies isn't the problem, Patch can handle himself thanks to his knowledge of the Thunderbolt Adventure Hour. Kiva: Then what's the problem? Ratchet: The Anti-Monitor...destroying everyone in an alley, then the planet. Kiva: How do we stop it? Ratchet: Team up with Zack and destroy it, before it can fire a blast or retreats. Kiva: Got it. - Kiva makes a run towards back to the farm, with Ratchet, Sasha and Yasha not far behind her. Category:Scenes